le long voyage du temps
by ylg
Summary: Fujitaka se laisse aller à rêver un peu à ce que ses enfants pourraient penser de son métier : imagine le temps qu'il faut pour que de la poussière se dépose jusqu'à former un bloc de pierre concret... abritant les vestiges d'un autre monde.


**Titre : **Le long voyage du temps  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Card Captor Sakura, avec un soupçon de Tsubasa reservoir chronicle  
**Personnages : **Kinimoto Fujitaka, mention de Touya et de Sakura  
**Genre : **general  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Les considérations sur l'archéologie ne sont pas 100 pour 100 exactes, ce sont des approximations que je tiens de mon frère historien et de l'extrapolation de ma part, mais comme je considère que les CLAMP elles-mêmes n'ont pas dû se pencher en détail sur la question, on va dire que ça n'est pas si grave.

**Thèmes : ** « fouilles » et « voyage » pour  31 jours (8 avril 09) et « un long voyage » pour  6variations

oOo

Kinomoto Fujitaka laisse ses enfants pour une semaine entière. Ça ne sera ni la première ni ka dernière fois ; ils ont l'habitude et savent se débrouiller – tout est une question d'organisation.

« Tu t'en vas loin, Papa ? » a demandé Sakura quand il leur a annoncé ce projet.  
Assez, oui, plusieurs centaines de kilomètres ; il leur a cité l'endroit exact et leur a brièvement expliqué quel type de site l'appelait et quel genre de découvertes il espérait y faire – sachant que ce que son équipe trouverait effectivement (ou non) ça resterait une surprise, comme à chaque fois.

Touya écoute d'une oreille distraite, compilant mentalement la liste de tâches ménagères qui lui incombera en l'absence de son père ou révisant une leçon ou pensant peut-être à tout autre chose.  
Sakura ne voit que l'aspect éloignement physique – toute une semaine !  
Ce que Fukitaka regrette un peu dans son métier, à chaque fois qu'il se déplace, c'est que ses enfants, aucun des deux, ne comprennent vraiment l'excitation qu'il en tire ; le voyage géographique vers le site des fouilles qui les préoccupe eux, ça n'est rien pour lui : c'est le grand saut dans le temps quand on exhume des vestiges intéressants qui fait tout pour lui.

Il regrette parfois lors de ses fouilles n'avoir personne de nouveau avec qui partager ses découvertes. Bien sûr, des collègues aussi passionnés que lui, qui comprennent au premier coup d'œil l'importance d'une découverte, ça aide beaucoup, mais d'une fois sur l'autre, d'un chantier à l'autre il est rare qu'il retrouve deux fois de suite la même équipe, et un ancien équipier peut se transformer rapidement en rival. Des étudiants qui n'en connaissent qu'une partie, qui se croient meilleurs qu'ils ne sont déjà ou au contraire n'osent pas avoir foi en leurs premières capacités et qu'il faut former soigneusement, ça peut être gratifiant, ou au contraire irritant, selon les fois.  
Mais quelqu'un d'entièrement naïf dans ce domaine, à qui il faudrait tout apprendre depuis le tout début, et qui resterait à ses côtés pour cela, et même une fois son apprentissage fini ne le quitterait pas, un conjoint ou un enfant... qu'il pourrait emmener avec lui et guider dans ce saut dans le temps...

Car oui, des fouilles archéologiques sont un long voyage dans le passé.  
Ces vestiges des temps anciens nous racontent une histoire, à nous de la comprendre, d'en reconstruire les morceaux, professe Fujitaka.  
Des siècles passés enfouis, intouchés, jusqu'à ce que nous les exhumions : vous rendez-vous compte ?  
Les étudiants en archéologie opinent : oui, oui, ils pensent bien qu'ils se font une bonne idée de cela.

Mesurer déjà le temps passé à voir l'épaisseur de la couche de sédiments :  
le temps qu'il faut pour qu'autant de fine poussière se dépose et s'agglomère jusqu'à se métamorphoser en un bloc de pierre concret... ça dépasse pourtant l'entendement humain.

Et ce qu'on met à jour semble si différent de ce que l'on voit ici aujourd'hui !

Tout cela est resté sur place immobile mais combien de temps alors que le monde autour, au-dessus, était continuellement en mouvement. Quand le temps s'arrête en une place et que le monde continue son voyage dans le temps...

Il y a des précautions à prendre quand on visite ce passé, pour remettre à jour, pour aller à la rencontre de ces lointaines époques. Il faut traiter avec de délicatesse et la gangue autour et les objets eux-mêmes que l'on y trouve.

Trouver quelque chose et le dégager, quoi que ce soit, procure toujours beaucoup d'émotion. Ces objets sont tellement étrange, on les dirait venus d'un autre monde.

Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Quand nous nous déplaçons dans l'espace d'un pays à l'autre pour exhumer l'histoire de différentes cultures tout semble si différent : pourquoi deux pays superposés géographiquement mais séparés par des siècles ne seraient pas tout aussi différents que des pays contemporains séparés par des centaines de kilomètres ? Pense à tous ceux qui sont venus et partis de ce pays vers d'autre, le présent devient facilement étranger au lointain passé.

Il reste encore beaucoup à découvrir, ce travail est loin d'être fini. N'est-il pas constamment fascinant ? demande régulièrement Fujitaka.  
Certains sont tentés de répondre, « Lorsque l'on trouve, oui ; quand on cherche longtemps sans résultat en revanche... non, c'est plus frustrant qu'autre chose ? »  
Mais pour lui dans ce cas on revoie alors les découvertes précédentes, on s'efforce de les examiner d'un œil nouveau, on recoupe d'autres informations, cherchant de nouvelles pistes, on élabore de nouvelles théories pour expliquer le quotidien ancien et l'histoire qui nous sépare, jusqu'à trouver la nouveauté (ou plutôt la vieillerie incroyable) si longtemps attendue.

Il ne peut s'ôter de la tête l'idée que quelque part, dans les profondeurs de la terre, dort depuis des siècles, peut-être des millénaires, une découverte qui n'attend que lui.

Accomplir des fouilles archéologiques, ça n'est pas seulement creuser et contempler ce que l'on remonte, c'est tenter de comprendre l'histoire et la culture, la manière dont vivaient les gens autrefois. C'est, d'une certaine manière, redonner vie à leur mémoire, remettre le passé lointain au goût du jour.

L'idée du temps cyclique, de la réincarnation, tellement en vogue en certains lieux et à certaines époques s'impose souvent à lui :  
peut-être que les habitants de ce pays aussi ont participé à ce long voyage dans la course du temps et du monde, peut-être des gens qui nous ressemblaient presque en tout point ont vécu ici autrefois... et reviennent chez eux en notre personne aujourd'hui ?


End file.
